The Holy Grail
by Hallon
Summary: Rory stared at him. “You’re seriously calling my theme lame?” Literati, sometime during the second half of season 3.


**The Holy Grail**

* * *

**Summary:** Rory stared at him. "You're seriously calling my theme lame?" Literati, sometime during the second half of season 3.

**A/N:** I know, I haven't been writing, or posting anything really in a very long time. And I'm extremely sorry about that. I hope this can make up for some of that at least. This fic was actually started sometime in the fall, and is the result of a request from a friend.

Read and enjoy. Reviews make my day.

This one's for Ava, because all your recent reviews have made me happier than I think I could ever tell you.

**Disclaimer:** I never have and (sadly) never will own anything related to Gilmore Girls or Jess Mariano.

* * *

Jess looked up from the paper Rory had given him and raised an eyebrow, glancing at her curiously. "Your movie theme's 'the holy grail'?"

"Yes," Rory said firmly and glared at him before leaning over the table and snatching the paper back.

"Huh." He nodded slowly and gave her an amused smirk.

"What?" Rory asked, challenging him to say something about it. "Not good enough for you?"

"No, no, it's great," Jess told her, leaning forward in his chair, his smirk growing. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's a bit lame, don't you think?"

"Lame?" Rory questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"For lack of better word, yes," Jess said, trying to keep a straight face.

Rory stared at him. "You're seriously calling my theme lame?"

"Hey now," Jess said, putting his hands up in defense. "No need to get upset."

"You just called my movie theme lame, which by extension makes me lame and you don't think I should be upset?" Rory asked, with a huff. "I don't appreciate my boyfriend calling me lame."

"Come on Rory," Jess protested. "You just took part of the movie titles. You can't seriously be mad at me for not thinking that's your most creative idea ever."

Rory wrinkled her nose and shook her head, not giving in. "Besides, you didn't even make a theme."

Jess gave her an incredulous look. "You wouldn't even let me suggest a movie," he argued.

"Because I knew what you'd say," Rory pointed out.

"You did huh? How do you know I wasn't gonna suggest the new Harry Potter movie?" Jess said with a smirk.

Rory stared at him for a second and then she started laughing, almost doubling over the table, causing the diner's patrons to turn and look at her. She didn't notice, just kept on laughing.

Jess however did notice and glared at them before turning back to the still laughing Rory. "It can't have been that funny," he remarked.

"It's just, you reminded me of something my mom said earlier today," Rory managed to get out minutes later, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Huh," Jess mumbled, shaking his head at her.

"It was really funny," Rory said, still breathing hard, but not laughing anymore. "If you'd heard it you'd have thought so too."

"I doubt that," Jess said. "Most of the time I have no idea what she's saying."

"Don't worry, you'll learn," Rory assured him with a bright smile.

"Great," Jess mumbled, sounding far from enthusiastic, but Rory ignored him.

* * *

"So, I thought we'd start with Monty Python," Rory said, making her way over to the TV.

"It does have the vicious killer rabbit in it," Jess supplied.

Rory snickered and popped the video in. "Which makes a great start of a movie night," she agreed.

"And let's not forget the burning of the witch," Jess continued, bringing over the last of the food and slumped down on the battered old couch. "Or the black knight."

"Or that French guy in the castle," Rory added and flopped down next to Jess, reaching for the remote.

"Wait," Jess said quickly, stopping her from starting the movie and took the remote from her, tossing it back to the table. "Come here first," he mumbled and pulled her closer, kissing her.

Rory smiled and kissed him back, leaning into him with both her hands resting on his chest.

"Mhm," she mumbled when they broke apart, slightly out of breath. "That's also a good way to start a movie night."

"Yeah, I thought so," Jess smirked.

Rory shot him a fake glare, but he just pulled her closer again and gave her one more quick kiss.

Smiling again Rory grabbed the remote, this time starting the movie and then snuggled in beside Jess once more.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked a couple minutes later when Rory paused the movie in the middle of the opening credits.

"I have to read the story," she said, as if it were completely obvious.

"Of course you do," Jess agreed, smirking at her.

"Don't mock me!" Rory pouted.

"Haven't you already seen this movie enough times to know that story backwards?"

"That's not the point."

"Oh right, I forgot," Jess laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Now you're mocking me again."

She glanced up at him, sticking out her lower lip a little and he shook his head at her, reaching for the remote.

"Hey, my remote!" Rory protested, holding it as far away from him as possible.

"Well, technically," Jess began, leaning in towards her until he was only an inch from her face. He looked her in the eye for a second before kissing her. He smirked when she relaxed and quickly reached out for the remote, grinning at her when he got it. "This is Luke's," he finished.

Rory glared at him and he started the movie back up, still grinning at her. She crossed her arms in front of her and huffed, sinking down in the couch beside him with a pout on her face, her eyes glued to the screen.

Jess watched her out of the corner of his eye and smirked as her pout slowly disappeared when the new credits began flashing. "You know, I'd probably have bitten her too if she tried to carve her initials into me," he said casually and turned to watch the movie just as the credits finished.

"Ha!" Rory exclaimed, turning to him with a grin on her face. "I knew you'd read it too!"

Jess just smirked and kept watching the movie, wrapping his arm over her shoulders when she moved closer.

* * *

"That has got to be the most stupid fight ever," Jess stated, shaking his head at the TV.

"I think that was their intention," Rory pointed out.

"But it would be so easy," Jess protested. "If just one of them thought of dropping those ridiculous swords he could just grab that rabbit and wring its neck. Problem solved."

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed horrified, sitting up and staring at him.

Jess gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You… That's terrible."

"Killing the vicious rabbit is terrible?" Jess questioned. "They kill it anyway, by blowing it up no less, I might add."

"I know," Rory said, shaking her head. "It's just… I don't know."

"I wasn't actually planning to start killing rabbits, you know," Jess said. "It was just a logical suggestion."

"Yeah," Rory sighed and leaned back against the couch again.

Jess sat up, looking at her doubtfully. "What? You don't want them to kill the rabbit?"

"It's cute!" she exclaimed.

Jess scoffed. "Yeah, really cute when it's biting through your neck."

"No, I know. I just mean that if they weren't looking for the grail they wouldn't have to kill it."

"Right." Jess shook his head and relaxed back against the couch. "Wouldn't be much of a movie then though."

"I know," Rory sighed, leaning into him and he wrapped his arm around her again.

"You are aware that this movie is supposed to be fun, right?" Jess questioned a moment later.

"Shut up," Rory mumbled, pouting as Jess chuckled. "And give me the gummy bears."

"Can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Rory questioned, glancing out over the table that was filled with bowls, but couldn't see the bears.

Jess shrugged. "We're out."

"But I got twice as much as I though we'd need, just so we wouldn't run out," Rory protested, sitting up to get a better view.

"And you ate the last one about ten minutes ago," Jess pointed out.

"I did?" Rory frowned and turned to Jess, staring at him accusingly. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Yeah, right," Jess said with a short laugh. "That'd be like stopping an avalanche."

Rory glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you just say?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Jess laughed. "You know it's true."

With an offended huff Rory snatched up the pop corn bowl and turned back to the movie and Jess watched with an amused smirk as she grabbed a handful of pop corn and once again leaned back against him.

"Just so you know, I'm still mad at you," she said firmly.

"Sure," Jess agreed and smiled, once again wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Jess asked, a horrified look on his face when the second movie began playing.

"It's a movie," Rory responded innocently, trying, but failing, to keep a straight face at his disgusted expression.

Jess glared at her. "You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure," Rory snickered. "It's Bodyguard! It's one of the Gilmore classics!"

"There's no way I'm watching this," Jess declared, making a move to get up from the couch, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"You promised you'd watch whatever I brought," Rory reminded him.

"No," Jess corrected, slumping back down with a sigh, "I said I'd watch _the_ movies you brought. And you told me that after Monty Python we'd watch Indiana Jones. That was the whole idea of that 'holy grail' theme of yours. Granted, Indiana Jones would not have been my first choice, but it's a hundred times better than this."

"But I couldn't find Indiana Jones," Rory said, giving him her best pout.

Jess glared at her and shook his head. "Come on, you can't seriously expect me to watch this crap?"

"Hey, don't insult the movie," Rory exclaimed, glaring at him.

"It's not even worthy of being called a movie," Jess declared. "Someone should've convinced them not to make it in the first place."

Rory frowned. "You haven't even seen it."

Jess nodded and moved closer. "And I plan to keep it that way," he said and kissed her.

"Hey!" Rory protested, making a half hearted attempt to stop him, but soon gave in and sunk back against the couch, grasping his shirt in her hands and kissed back.

Rory broke their kiss for a moment to breathe, giggling when Jess gave her a disappointed look, and noticed the TV. "Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. "You're making me miss the movie."

Jess rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, 'cause it's so much to miss."

"But this scene's a classic," Rory pouted.

"A classic, huh?" Jess raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at the TV.

"Yup," Rory quipped, grinning up at him.

Jess frowned at the TV. "Oh yeah, real classic," he scoffed. "This is even worse than I thought."

"What did I say about insulting the movie," Rory scolded him.

"A minute ago you didn't even remember the movie," Jess reminded her, leaning closer and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Giggling, Rory pushed him away. "No, you won't distract me that easily this time," she said confidently, crossing her arms over her chest and turned back to the movie.

"You sure about that?" Jess asked, breathing hot air on the skin behind her ear and smirked as Rory half closed her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed the whole movie," Rory complained, watching the credits roll over the TV.

"I didn't hear you protest earlier," Jess grinned.

Rory ignored him, still watching the TV. "Mom will never forgive me for this," she stated.

Jess shrugged. "So don't tell her."

"That is so not an option," Rory informed him, sitting up and pressed rewind on the remote. "She's expecting a detailed account of tonight."

"Detailed account, huh?" Jess smirked.

Rory glared at him. "Not that detailed," she exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink.

"What?" Jess asked innocently. "I'm sure she'd love to hear everything about it."

"I…you…" Rory stammered, her cheeks flaming and got up from the couch. "I'll get the tape."

"Wait," Jess objected, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of him. "Come back here."

Rory yelped in surprise as she landed and had to grab his shoulder to not fall off. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to suppress a smile.

Jess smirked up at her, trailing his fingers back to her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "We've still got another hour before Luke comes back."

"Oh," Rory mumbled, her smile brightening, and relaxed, sitting herself more comfortably. "And what do you suggest we do with that time?" she asked, snaking her hands around his neck.

"I've got an idea," he said, bringing her head down towards his and kissed her.

Rory kissed him back and giggled when he tipped her backwards, laying her down on the couch, hovering over her.

"I like this idea," she murmured, staring into his eyes.

Jess smirked down at her, moving closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Rory breathed.

"Good," Jess muttered and leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
